KHR Truth or Dare show
by master-dono
Summary: You ask or dare people blah and all those info such….es, except this time they'll be in characters I hope. I won't mind Yaoi either since I do write Yaoi stories. And since it's almost impossible to run a show without an OC host please meet a BOY named Fabien…yeah for once the main host is a male. Please send some dares or Questions.
1. Chapter 1

KHR Truth or Dare Show

Summary: You ask or dare people blah and all those info such….es, except this time they'll be in characters I hope. I won't mind Yaoi either since I do write Yaoi stories. And since it's almost impossible to run a show without an OC host please meet a BOY named Fabien…yeah for once the main host is a male. Please send some dares or Questions.

Fabien—an emotionless boy with white hair, wears a checkered top that loos way too big on him and a really, really short shorts, a lollipop attached to his lips to finish the figure and if you really want to see him just look at my profile picture that him.

Let's start…this is my first

Chapter one: introductions

Fabien: *standing in the middle of the stage, a sheet of paper in his hand as he stares at the audience in front of him* Ohayo audience….

Audience: WHOOOO!*squeals can be heard, screams of cheers and much more followed*

Fabien: Please get ahold of yourselves…

Audience: *silences immediately*

Fabien: Since it's only necessary to introduce one's self…I may as well…*lowers sheet of paper, popping off lollipop from mouth before speaking* My name is Fabien….I tend to name myself chocolate at first but then rudely…everyone started laughing for no apparent reason…*pauses thinking for a moment, blinking emotionlessly at the audience* I like candies…I dislike rude people…I like to do stuff in my room…alone…

Audience: O_O

Audience 1: s-stuff..alone…?

Fabien:*nods and then pausing, realizing the meaning behind it all* If you were all thinking something else please raise your hand…

*all hands bolted up in the air*

Fabien: Hentai…

*all hands bolted down immediately and shamefully*

Fabien: if you must know …I'm only at the age of 14th…and I would rather you not thinking of inappropriate stuff involving me…*summons his scythe, pointing it dangerously close to one of the audience*

Audience: *nods heads immediately* O_O

Fabien: I suppose you understand now quite well…*lowers scythe, letting in vanish into thin air*Please accept these lollipops as an apology of my rude behavior *bends down to reach for a box full of lollipops and then handing it to one of the audience* pass that along…

Let's go ahead and move on...I suppose it's time to introduce the main characters…*starts walking to the side of the stage grabbing on a rope and pulling on it*

*curtains suddenly opening, revealing the Vongola Guardians*

*Reborn quickly jumps on Fabien's shoulder as said boy started walking back to the center*

Fabien: I appreciate the cooperation hitman…

Reborn: it's no problem, in fact it will be a good advantage to my student.*eyes flashes deviously*

Tsuna: REBORN!You said we would be going on a field trip!*stumps his way forward, hands clenched* and you said Kyoko-chan would be going…*mumbles*

Reborn: you're disgraceful Dame-Tsuna *points Leon-gun at him*

Tsuna: HIIIEEE!I'M SORRY!*making an arm defense*

Gokudera: REBORN-SAN!*gently grabbing Tsuna by the shoulder, and as gently, shoving said brunette behind him* Y-You said we were going to the Vongola base here in our time!*turns to Tsuna and whispering* don't worry Juudaime I got your back!

Tsuna: *sweat drops* a-ah G-Gokudera-kun…W-wait-Vongola base-EEEHHH?!What is the meaning of this Reborn?!*subconsciously shoving the bomber to the side*

Yamamoto: Maa maa, at least we're all safe and sound right Tsuna? *swings arm around boy*

Gokudera: Baseball-freak i-I was going to say that!

Tsuna:G-guys…*sighs*Rebo-Reborn!

*host and Reborn went down the stage to announce some things to the audience, ignoring them*

Tsuna:AAHH!*grabs hair and starts pulling comically*

Yamamoto: Ahahaha you look funny Tsuna!

Gokudera: Shut up baseball-freak *turns to Tsuna* J-Juudaime!It's going to be alright!

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

Tsuna:hiiiee! O-onii-san you're awake…

Gokudera: TEME-*takes out dynamites* You're too loud turf top!

Ryohei: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME TO THE EXTREME!?

Yamamoto: maa maa

Fabien: *appears before them, slapping upside the head Gokudera before rotating to Ryohei doing the same thing* you're all too loud not to mention rude…I dislike rude people…*narrows eyes*

Reborn: You might not want to wake-oh! To late~

Hibari: Herbivores…*his tonfas out* being too loud is against the rules…*narrows eyes dangerously* I'll bite you to death…

Tsuna:HIIIIIEEEE!H-Hibari-san!

Gokudera: bastard!*light up his dynamites* just try if you can!

Tsuna:G-Gokudera-kun!*panicked, grabbing Gokudera by the elbow*

Gokudera: Don't worry Juudaime!I'll finish him for you!

Yamamoto: Maa maa Gokudera, You should put away your fireworks before you hurt someone.

Gokudera: Teme-It's not fire works!how many times do I have to let yo-*gets hit by Hibari*

Yamamoto:Ahahaha!

Tsuna: -_-' Y-Yamamoto…You're not helping…

Ryohei: EXTREME!I'LL JOIN TOO-*gets hit by Hibari as well*

Tsuna: HIIIIEEE!

Hibari: I'll bite you to death!

Yamamoto: Maa

*to host and Reborn*

Fabien: ah…so noisy…*covers his ears*

Reborn: *on top of Fabien's head*they still have a lot to learn *transforming Leon into a chalk board and taking out a chalk and starts making a disturbing screeching sound*

*everyone pauses at the noise, covering their ears and groaning*

Fabien: *sighs*

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna you're the boss, you should be able to control your guardians

Tsuna: * in the process of getting hit by Hibari* I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

*Gokudera and Ryohei on the ground out cold*

Yamamoto: oh come on we're all friends here!

Everyone: -_-'

Hibari: baby...what is the meaning to this...?

Fabien: so you are a baby…lying to me and saying you are a hitman is rude…

Reborn: *ignores host* Hibari you should stick around here for now, you never know if Rokudo Mukuro will show up, or the Varia.

Hibari:*narrows eyes*

Fabien:?

Hibari:Fine baby…*lowers tonfas and then walking back to his seat at the back*

Fabien: Such a manipulative baby…*licks on his lollipop, savoring the taste slowly*

Reborn: Of course, I am the number one hitman after all. *lowers fedora, covering his eyes as he smirk*

Fabien: The same lie will not work on me…

That's all for now!Please send some dares or questions you won't regret it hopefully.

And I hope I had them in characters I tried hard…and I'm sorry if my OC is all blunt and emotionless.

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

KHR truth and dare show(chapter 2)

Fabien: ohayo minna...I'm back after a long journey of trying to find out the meaning of cougar...and I'll have to say I'm disappointed at my result...-sighs- on with the topic on hand-from.

* * *

Momoxtsuna123

Where does gokudera pull his dynamite from?

Audience: -cheering-

Fabien:..is the first truth question...Silverett...?you may talk...-turning to Gokudera who was at his chair menacing-

Gokudera: That damn an-iki!

Fabien: -blinks emotionlessly- what's with him...? -to Yamamoto-

Yamamoto: -smiling nervously- It's a long story.

Fabien: -sighs- I don't have time for long stories...but...go ahead...

Tsuna: -sighs- Gokudera-kun fainted when his sister showed up a while ago -shudders-

Gokudera: I'm sorry you h-have to see me this way J-Juudaime...-clutching his stomach-

Tsuna: -smiles hesitantly- I-It's fine Gokudera-kun don't push yourself on it...-sweats drop-

Gokudera: J-Juudaime I don't deserve your kindness...-tearing up-

Yamamoto: maa -smiles nervously-

Ryohei: EXTREME KINDNESS SAWADA!-raises fist in the air-

Tsuna: -_-'

Hibari: Be quiet herbivores...-narrows eyes-

Tsuna: HIIIEEE!H-Hibari-san you're still here?!

Hibari: -glares-

Fabien: that's enough, answer the question silverette...

Gokudera: like I'd tell that stupid woman...-glares- a hitman never shows their technique-ugh! -clutches stomach-

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! -stares worriedly- you should lay down.

Gokudera: I'm fine Juudaime, I won't put your name in shame just because of stupid Aniki.

Yamamoto: maa Gokudera, Tsuna's right.

Ryohei: YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera: S-shut up baseball-freak! turp-top!

Fabien: -sighs- idiot...

Gokudera: -glares at host- what did you call me you-

Reborn: -kicks up in the chin- shut up Gokudera!

Tsuna: REBORN why did you do that?! -helps Gokudera up-

Reborn: You're all pathetic-continue Fabien. -jumps at said host's shoulder-

Fabien: alright...next is from someone by the call-oh wait...he or she doesn't wanna bother with he or she's name...but I feel as though It'll be rude to just ignore that but if you truly wish it then I will oblige with your wish...

* * *

Question: Do not bother about my name just answer the guestions. Everyone: if you could use any flame which would it be? By the way where is Chrome I like than all of you

Fabien: that was quite rude...-frowns- everyone...?

Yamamoto: Ahaha! this is a tricky question isn't it? well...-thinks for a second- I would have to say Tsuna's flame because he can fly then I wouldn't have to miss haft of the baseball team meeting if I could get there by mid-air!

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Fabien: And you...-To Tsuna-

Tsuna: -blushes- w-well...

Reborn: Answer properly Dame-Tsuna -points gun-

Tsuna: HEEEIII! alright!

Reborn: -lowers gun- wimp.

Tsuna: geez...A-Ah I suppose I would have to pick Gokudera-kun's flame...-blushes-

Fabien: why is that...? -points a mic at the brunette-

Tsuna: Where'd you even get the mic?!

Gokudera: J-Juudaime...-blushes slightly- I am honored.

Tsuna: B-because the color is cool...I-I suppose

Yamamoto: ahaha It is, isn't it?

Ryohei: IT EXTREMELY IS!

Hibari: hn.

Ryohei: MY TURN TO THE EXTREME! I would pick SAWADA'S TO THE EXTREME!IT EXTREMELY REMINDS ME OF KYOKO!

Yamamoto: That's interesting senpai

Tsuna: -smiles and nods-

Gokudera: Che

Fabien: -points mic to Gokudera who slaps it away-

Gokudera: Of course I'll pick Juudaime's flame! no one can match Juudaime.

Yamamoto:ahaha! yeah that's true Tsuna's awesome!

Tsuna: -blushes-

Ryohei: that's right to the extreme!

Fabien: I see yaoi coming...-mumbles-

Tsuna: what?

Fabien/Audience: nothing...

Reborn: -tilts his fedora hat, smirking-

Fabien: And Mr chairman...?-points mic to Hibari-

Hibari: -narrows eyes at the mic- herbivore...-tonfas in hand pointing at the host-

Fabien: how rude...

Tsuna: heeii!

Reborn: Hibari if you answer I'll have a one on one battle with you.

Hibari: hn. -lowers tonfas- I don't care...it's a stupid question...-turns away-

Reborn: -smirks-

Yamamoto: aha! -laughs hesitantly-

Gokudera: picky bastard...

Fabien: you make shivers go down my spine baby...quite fightening...

Reborn: -smirk still in tact-

Fabien: ah...they also asked where this girl named Chrome...-looking at the piece of paper-

Tsuna: o-oh yeah, where's Chrome?

Gokudera: che, stupid girl's probably moping around again.

Yamamoto: maa maa that's mean.

Tsuna: Reborn! where's Chrome?

Reborn: -shruggs shoulders- I don't know, she's supposed to be here...go find her!-kicks Tsuna to the exit-

Tsuna: heeeiii! why me?!

Gokudera: Juudaime! I'll come with you!

Yamamoto: I'll come too Tsuna

Gokudera: teme-stop copying me!

Tsuna: g-guys...

Reborn: No just Tsuna. -closes door in Tsuna's face-

Gokudera: But Reborn-san!

Fabien: -sighs- just sit down...we don't have all day...

Gokudera: -glares- Reborn-san I can't just stay here when Juudaime needs me! and that Rokudo Mukuro might show up and as the right hand man I'm supposed to be in Juudaime's side!

Yamamoto: maa Gokudera, Tsuna'll be fine.

Ryohei: THAT'S RIGHT OCTUPUS-HEAD!

Gokudera: -growls-

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna has to learn to defend himself without relying to others.

-door at the exit opens revealing Tsuna, panting-

Chrome: bossu...

Tsuna: w-why do they hate me so much...

Chrome: ?

Tsuna: Ken and Chikusa...

Chrome: I don't know bossu...

Reborn: that was faster than I thought, you're improving Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: I found her with Ken and Chikusa, they were lost.

Gokudera: As expected to Juudaime!

Ken: -shoves Tsuna forward- Move Byon!

Chikusa: ...I need a shower right now...

Ken: You stupid Vongola! I knew you were here!

Chikusa: What is going on...?

Fabien: We're having a KHR truth and dare show...

Reborn: Ah! -nods-

Tsuna: Itai...-rubs his head as he got up from the ground-

Gokudera/Yamamoto: Juudaime/Tsuna! -helps their friend up-

Fabien: You all do that...I'm reading the next truth and dare...-holds up a new paper-

* * *

gouenjiXnatsuki

Dares:

For Giotto: Have a orgasm with Tsuna please? *puppy eyes*

For Kyoya: Let Hibird sing 'Sakura Addiction'

For Tsuna: Act like Giotto for the whole chapter

Questions

Giotto, In some fanfics do you really like cake a whole lot? O_O

Tsuna, why are so cute? w

That's all!

Fabien: Interesting dares...especially the first one...My eyes...

Reborn: I'm surprise you even know what it means.

Fabien: I was raised by a stalker and a guy who uses needles to kill individuals...it's only natural...what's unnatural is that you're a baby and you knew it...

Reborn: I don't know what you're talking about...

Fabien: let's stick with that...So...who's this Giotto...?

Reborn: Tsuna hold up your ring.

-Aria walks in frowning slightly-

Aria: What do you want Reborn, is it really important? Gamma scolded me again for leaving Italia without permission...

Reborn: Ah, I need you to summon Vongola Primo.

Fabien: ...wut...?

Aria: -narrows eyes suspuciously- why?

Reborn: we need him to answer and do dares with us.

Aria: -smiles brightly- why didn't you just say so!

Reborn: Tsuna your ring.-points gun-

Tsuna: heeeii! alright!alright!-do as told-

Aria: -eyes close, hands intertwine, muttering a few words-

-sky Vongola ring suddenly glows-

Giotto: It's been awhile...Vongola Decimo...

Tsuna: Vongola Primo!-eyes wide-

Aria: Are we done here? -smiles-

Reborn: You should stay for a bit.

Aria: -shakes head- Ie I ditched Gamma just now I need to go before I earn a few more punishment went we come back to Italia, I've already summoned the other First Generations just in case. -walks to the exit- goodbye everyone!-waves-

Audience: Goodbye!

Reborn: I appreciate the help Aria.

Aria: Don't mention it -smiles and exits the door-

Tsuna: Reborn! Was it really necessary to summon Vongola Primo at something like this!

G: -frowns- this is stupid...

Gokudera: -glares- don't think I like this either pink bastard!

Asari/Yamamoto: Ahaha, Maa maa.

Lampo: Yare yare...this cow is sleeping...-pokes Lambo in the cheek-

Daemon: kufufu It seems that the Vongola Decimo hasn't had enough of our fight. -disappears and appearing in front of Tsuna-

Tsuna: heeeeeiiiiiii!

Ken: whatta hell byon! who are they?!

Chikusa: -shruggs shoulder-

Ryohei: YOU'RE EXTREMELY BACK!

Knuckles: I'm extremely am -chuckles-

Giotto: what was the dare...? -turns to the host-

Fabien: Are you guys wizards like my auncle auncle, Roger-san...?

Giotto: Ie...-smiles slightly-

Fabien: the dare...-looks at paper- have an orgasm with Tsuna...please...?

Giotto:-eyes widened slightly-

Tsuna: -blushes- furiously- heeeiiiiiii!

Gokudera: I won't let you touch Juudaime!-rashes in front of Tsuna-

Giotto: -chuckles- alright, come here Vongola Decimo...-walking forward-

Tsuna: HEEII!

Gokudera: Don't you dare!don't worry Juudaime I'll blow him up!-summons dynamites-

Tsuna: -faints-

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Tsuna!

Fabien: I didn't think you'd do it...

Giotto: We often played this at our own time...-smiles-

G: Shameless...

Asari: Maa maa

Fabien: next dare...it's for Mr. Chairman...let Hibird sing 'Sakura addiction'...

Hibari: hn. -turns walks, as Hibird flies on top of his head- I'm leaving baby...there's too much crowding here...

Hibird: Sakura saku maiochiru

Nani mo nai boku no te no ue

Hakankute yasashikute

Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

Itsumo no kaisatsu wo

Surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou

Kagayaku me wo shite

Mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da

Boku wa to ieba

Nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite

Hieta kokoro motte sa

Hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

Sakura saku maiochi...

Fabien: Well as that progresses...for Tsu-chan...'act like Giotto for the whole chapter'...

Tsuna: E-eh?!

Gokudera: You can do it Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Ahaha! that's an interesting one.

Giotto: Goog luck Vongola Decimo -smiles slightly-

Tsuna: -blushes- I-I can't do it...

Reborn: You're pathetic...-kicks him upside then head-

Tsuna: Itai!

Fabien:question...'Giotto, in some fanfics, do you really like cake...?' a...yeah, I'm not doing that face...'O_O'

Giotto: -nods head- I do...they were quite delectable...

G: tch...it's all he ever eats...that's why he's so short...

Giotto: that's not true...I do eat vegetales from time to time...

G: che...

Fabien: And last one...'Tsuna why are you so cute?'

Tsuna: -blushes bright red- I'm not cute! I'm a guy for god's sake!

Gokudera: I see I'm not the only one who has seen Juudaime's manliness mix with he's cute looks...-nods head in approval-

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun!

Yamamoto: Ahahaha! it's true Tsuna you're cute and short!

Tsuna: Y-Yamamoto...-blushes furiously-

Fabien: next...is from...

* * *

KaiKuroshi

Hello Everyone, these are my questions and dares:

Author/Fabien: Let me stay as a guest for one chapter, please. *puppy dog eyes*

Tsuna: Ohayou Tsuna-sama, *bows down* You are almost my favorite, I do wish to be in your family, but I am too young for that. Anyways, can you sing a song for me, please pick one it is your choice.

Gokudera: *smiles* Ohayou Hayato-nii, I notice in you're studies you are very smart, and when close to Tsuna-sama you act stupid, please do not hurt me, I am just a young and innocent girl. You really have a short temper *sweat drop* ever heard of Anger Management?

Hibari: *glares* Carnivore, How could you be so rude? And why do you call people Herbivore? You really are annoying, I dare you to act nice and smile a little. Man, I haven't even seen you smile before. Don't even bother calling me a Herbivore, I am a Omnivore. Have you ever gotten enough sleep? Is thaat the reason why are you so grumpy all the time?

Chrome: Chrome-nee, you are my favorite. I wanted to be your sister, and play with you, and take care of you, laugh with you. You really are the greatest, I like it when you smile, oh I nearly forgot, here *gives a piece of chocolate cake* Please accept it, and share it with your friends. Do you like chocolate?

Mukuro: Pineapple, do NOT hurt Chrome-nee or else you will meet the dirt. *brings out scythe* I am serious.

Fabien: I am not that rude so don't be rude to me, and my weapon is the same as yours, mine is a scythe as well, and I very much like sweets. Can we be friends? *smiles*

Fabien: If it makes you happy I suppose there's nothing wrong with another host for once in a while...as long as you stay dandy...

hn...Tsu, a message for you...

Tsuna: A-ano...please don't bow down, it's not necessary...-sweats-drop and mumbles- and I don't want another Gokudera-kun...and like I've said they're not my 'family' they're my friends! -glares at Reborn-

Reborn: -cocks gun- what was that Dame-Tsuna..? -narrows eyes-

Tsuna: N-Nothing!-raises hands in defence-

Fabien: Hn you're suposed to sing for us Tsu...

Tsuna: I-I don't really sing and-why are you calling me Tsu?! -frowns at the host-

Fabien: Do you want me to call you chocolate...? -pops lolipop in his mouth-

Tsuna: P-point taken...A-anyway I not really good at singing...sorry.-blushes slightly-

Gokudera: Don't worry Juudaime, I'll blow up who ever tries to make fun of you!-dynamites in hand-

Yamamoto: Maa I'm sure it won't be that bad Tsuna.

Reborn: If the Dame-Tsuna doesn't want to sing us his little song then you can listen to a video in Youtube where all the family singsYoutube together -explains- it's called 'Yakusoku no basho new version' or you can just type in 'Vongola family song new version'

Fabien: I'm listening to it right now...-laptop in hand- interesting...

Tsuna: Heeeiii!Reborn! you said you didn't show it to anyone!

Reborn: It wasn't me, it was Dino.

Tsuna: Dino-san!

Reborn: yeah, everyone in Italy had already heard it...

Tsuna: heeeiiiii!

Fabien: You're right...you suck at singing Tsu...

Tsuna: heeeeiii!stop watching that!

Fabien: No way...this is my laptop...

Reborn: next question.

Fabien: It's for silverette...

Gokudera: you stupid woman! I'm not stupid like this turp-top here!

Ryohei: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME TO THE EXTREME!

Gokudera: you heard me!

Yamamoto: Maa maa, we should all get along.

Gokudera: Shut up baseball-freak!

Fabien: Ah...next is for-holds up the paper- It's for ...where is he...?

Reborn: He left a while ago I'll just text him the note for him.-holds up a phone and began texting-

-a few minutes later-

Reborn: Ah, hn...

Fabien: What's it say...?-Reborn hands him he phone- ah...he said 'I'll bite the herbivore to death' and bad luck too that you're going to be hosting stranger-san...well let's move on...hn... Chrome...? Who's that again...?

Chrome: -blushes and raises hand-

Fabien: So that is your comment on that...

Chrome: u-uh...-blushes furiously- T-thank you...-nods head-

Ken: We're getting cake byon!

Chikusa: You should eat something more healthy...-adjusts glasses-

Ken: Kakipi, byon! cake is good for the health!-glares- if you don't want it I'll eat it all!-grins-

Fabien: next is for...Some 'pineapple' name Mukuro...Where's he...? -looks at Reborn-

Reborn: He won't be here for a while.

Fabien: -nods-

Tsuna: u-um...I think that Mukuro will look after Chrome...-blushes- he may seem bad but he really cate for his friends...

Chrome: b-bossu...

Chikusa: hn...

Ken: hmp. -turns away- of course Mukuro would never abandon us byon.

Chrome: -smiles and nods- hn...

Fabien: how sweet...

Ken: s-shut up byon! -blushes-won't

Fabien: And as for the last one...I won't mind being friends...As long as I know your name...or you would rather I call you stranger-san...-tilts head-

well that's the last one minna...please send some more dare and truth...


End file.
